DREW AND MAYA
by alliezah.miller
Summary: I HAVEN'T SEEN A STORY LIKE THIS BEFORE AND I THINK THINK THEY WOULD BE A GOOD MATCH THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK
1. Chapter 1

this story is about drew and maya and how they start dating cuz I havent seen one like it so ya sorry if it makes no since I don't particularly know why I want this couple together but i do and no body has made one so here its is by the way cam is not dead

I do not own degrees or any of the characters just the idea

(maya's p.o.v)

I was walking home in the freezing snow from school,cam was at hockey practice still, leaving me to walk a car pulls up next to me and rolls down the person in the car is what surprised me the 's drew in my sister's ex boyfriend.i cant stand drew because of what he did to my sister.i looked at him and said "what do you want drew"just wanted to know why you are walking alone,want a ride?"why would i want a ride from you"."because its snowing &like forty degrees out there."okay so drew isn't the brightest but he does have a point ."fine but just because you're giving me a ride doesn't mean I like you",as I was getting in the car drew said"awww mini mats why don't you like me am I to ugly for you"now don't get me wrong drew is so how with light blue eyes that you could just swim in."ugh shut up drew you know you're not ugly i just don't like you"oh ya and why is that?"because ...because oh just drive drew"ha got you there sexy"."wait what did you just call me?"im sorry what"you just called me sexy"no i didnt"yes you did' so what if i did"well you couldn't have"why not sexy "because um i don't look like Katie my sister or Bianca you're GIRLFRIEND""ex"he wisphered "wait what  
she dumped me three weeks ago"I dont know why but I kind of felt happy even though i have a wonderful hockey boyfriend

drew's p.o.v

i saw the cutest blonde ever walking down the being me had to pull over and talk to he .now you maybe wondering wow is this mysterious girl who has my the one and only Maya Matlin.I KNOW i know shocking right well not really I've gotten to know her and she's smart funny and really pretty.i know she has a boyfriend because he's always hanging out in our basement with Dallas and i roll down the window and she walks up to it and says 'what do you want drew"i reply coolly "just wanted to know why you're walking alone and if you wanted a ride (i'm going to skip the rest of the stuff)"so maya why are you walking alone especially in the freezing snow "i ask "because cam had after school practice again"she replies teeth still chattering so i turn on the heater and give her my football jacket that i kept in the back seat "here put this on"she didnt even question it but just did it 

Mayas p.o.v

after telling drew why i was walking alone I put on the jacket,it still smelled like I was warmed up and about to fall asleep when we pulled up to my house. drew walked me to my door and said "Maya ,I need you to promise me something"he said while pulling my cell phone out of my back pocket "if you're walking by you're self or home alone or just need company call me and ill come get you."drew why would you want me to come to you "because Maya i would die if something happened to you and i could have stopped it"with that he kissed me on the lips lightly got back in his car and drove away after returning my phone.i walked inside and surprise nobody was home as i was to walk up stairs Katie walks in the door and asked "why are you wearing drew's football jacket "he gave me a ride home and i was super cold i guess u forgot to give it back ill do it tomorrow ."okay just don't make it a habit of talking to him"i walked into my room and checked my phone i had a text from cam

cheesy:hey m got out of practice early Dallas and the rest of the team got food poisoning want to hang out.

Maya: good for you cam well i mean getting out early and i have a lot of homework and i just got home maybe some other time sorry babe

cheesy:its cool talk to you later love you

maya didn't respond to cams message but instead got a text from drew

drew:hey Maya wyd (what you doing)

Maya:nothing much why

drew:no reason

Maya:oh by the way i forgot to give you back you're jacket

drew:its cool you can give it back when i pick you up for school

Maya:wait what about katie

drew:what about her

Maya:she told me not to talk to you

drew:well dont tell her sexy

Maya:i dont love cam any more

drew:then why are you with him

Maya:because i cant hurt him

drew:so you would rather it hurt you...

**ohhhh cliff hanger so what did you think its my first try so read and review pm me if you have any questions **


	2. Chapter 2:the end of camaya

this story is about drew and maya and how they start dating cuz I havent seen one like it so ya sorry if it makes no since I don't particularly know why I want this couple together but i do and no body has made one so here its is by the way cam is not dead

I do not own degrees or any of the characters just the idea

(maya's p.o.v)

I was walking home in the freezing snow from school,cam was at hockey practice still, leaving me to walk ,a car pulls up next to me and rolls down the window the person in the car is what surprised me the drew Torres as in my sister's ex boyfriend.i cant stand drew because of what he did to my sister.i looked at him and said "what do you want drew"just wanted to know why you are walking alone,want a ride?"why would i want a ride from you"."because its snowing &like forty degrees out there."okay so drew isn't the brightest but he does have a point ."fine but just because you're giving me a ride doesn't mean I like you",as I was getting in the car drew said"awww mini mats why don't you like me am I to ugly for you"now don't get me wrong drew is so how with light blue eyes that you could just swim in."ugh shut up drew you know you're not ugly i just don't like you"oh ya and why is that?"because ...because oh just drive drew"ha got you there sexy"."wait what did you just call me?"im sorry what"you just called me sexy"no i didnt"yes you did' so what if i did"well you couldn't have"why not sexy "because um i don't look like Katie my sister or Bianca you're GIRLFRIEND""ex"he wisphered "wait what  
she dumped me three weeks ago"I dont know why but I kind of felt happy even though i have a wonderful hockey boyfriend

drew's p.o.v

i saw the cutest blonde ever walking down the being me had to pull over and talk to he .now you maybe wondering wow is this mysterious girl who has my attention its the one and only Maya Matlin.I KNOW i know shocking right well not really I've gotten to know her and she's smart funny and really pretty.I know she has a boyfriend because he's always hanging out in our basement with Dallas and i roll down the window and she walks up to it and says 'what do you want drew"i reply coolly "just wanted to know why you're walking alone and if you wanted a ride (I'm going to skip the rest of the stuff)"so Maya why are you walking alone especially in the freezing snow "i ask "because cam had after school practice again"she replies teeth still chattering so i turn on the heater and give her my football jacket that i kept in the back seat "here put this on"she didnt even question it but just did it

Mayas p.o.v

after telling drew why i was walking alone I put on the jacket,it still smelled like I was warmed up and about to fall asleep when we pulled up to my house. drew walked me to my door and said "Maya ,I need you to promise me something"he said while pulling my cell phone out of my back pocket "if you're walking by your self or home alone or just need company call me and ill come get you."drew why would you want me to come to you "because Maya i would die if something happened to you and i could have stopped it"with that he kissed me on the lips lightly got back in his car and drove away after returning my phone.i walked inside and surprise nobody was home as i was to walk up stairs Katie walks in the door and asked "why are you wearing drew's football jacket "he gave me a ride home and i was super cold i guess u forgot to give it back ill do it tomorrow ."okay just don't make it a habit of talking to him"i walked into my room and checked my phone i had a text from cam

cheesy:hey m got out of practice early Dallas and the rest of the team got food poisoning want to hang out.

Maya: good for you cam well i mean getting out early and i have a lot of homework and i just got home maybe some other time sorry babe

cheesy:its cool talk to you later love you

maya didn't respond to cams message but instead got a text from drew

drew:hey Maya wyrd (what you doing)

Maya:nothing much why

drew:no reason

Maya:oh by the way I forgot to give you back you're jacket

drew:its cool you can give it back when i pick you up for school

Maya:wait what about Katie

drew:what about her

Maya:she told me not to talk to you

drew:well don't tell her sexy

Maya:i don't love cam any more

drew:then why are you with him

Maya:because I cant hurt him

drew:so you would rather it hurt you...

**ohhhh cliff hanger so what did you think its my first try so read and review pm me if you have any questions **


End file.
